


And From the Ashes a Phoenix Will Rise

by Nell (twistedgeekgirl)



Series: #1 Crush [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek ISNT in it, M/M, Psycho!Stiles, Stiles Finally lost his shit, WTF?Stiles, murder!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedgeekgirl/pseuds/Nell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's found him, or maybe he just let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And From the Ashes a Phoenix Will Rise

"Hello Erica." Stiles says stepping out from behind the dumpster. 

"Stiles?" Erica whimpers from her position on the ground. 

"Yes, it's pathetic, weak, useless, Stiles." Stiles mutters out, grabbing the girl by the ankle and dragging her into the empty building he'd lured her to. 

"But, why, how, what?" She asks, violently fighting the wolfsbane net surrounding her. 

"Well here’s where some Machiavellian plotter would blather off at the mouth about all of his nefarious schemes, and while I maybe scheming, I'm not stupid." He says, shoving her into the circle. "Incendio." 

He watches disappointed as her body begins to ash. "Well that was just wrong." A few whispered words and the fire reduces to nothing. "Where are you? Are you even here anymore?" Stiles asks the air, pulling his jacket tighter against his frame. 

"Erica, if you live thru this go. Don’t come back. Tell no one nothing. Start over. Or the next time, it will be forever." Stiles says, watching as her body begins the healing process. 

"St..iles." She whispers out, causing him to come closer. 

"Yes?" He asks, dropping down close to her. 

"What... did... they do?" She grunts out in pained stints. 

"Empty. empty. Empty boy. Filled up right. Filled up good. Filled up dead. Dead with blood." He says, dragging a knife along her seared flesh. 

"Stiles, we can help." She cries out as the knife pierces already sensitive flesh. 

"Help? Poor, pathetic, weak, useless, Stiles. Where's a toilet lid when you need it. Maybe show you how it feels. Blood. So much blood. There's so much blood." He says, eyes glazed and distant. 

"Stiles." She whimpers. "I'm sorry. We can help you now. I promise." She says, her body almost healed now. 

"No." He says smiling down at her softly. "You can't help me. You never could. But you could do me a little favor." He says smiling brightly. 

"What? Anything! I'll do anything. I promise Stiles." She says attempting to sit up. 

He leans down close to her ear and whispers, tone silky and seductive. "Bleed." With a flick of his wrist all the lines he had drawn on her skin with the knife split open. Blood falls from her body in rivers. The look on her face is crossed between awe and terror. The last thing she sees before her eyes close forever is him giving her a wink and blowing a kiss. 

He looks at the bloody mess around him. "Where are you?" Shrugging he turns and heads out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, so, so, sorry for the massive delay in updates. Got tied up with being sick and working on my Nano and real life and blah blah blah crappy excuses. So hope you enjoyed the fic, and hey look a plot... sort of... maybe? I don't really understand this Stiles so, yeah.


End file.
